justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Adoration To Happiness
) |game = |artist = & ( ) |year = 2004 |dg = / (Beta) |mode = Duet Solo (Beta) |pc = / (Beta) |gc = / (Beta) |lc = (Files) Dark Red (Beta) |nowc = JDCAdorationToHappiness |nogm = 3 (Both) |choreo = Isaiah Rashaad https://youtu.be/vy_RGCS6jKQ?t=110 |perf = Isaiah Rashaad (P2)}} "Adoration To Happiness" ( ) by Angela Chang & Wilber Pan is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer(s) P1 The first dancer is a girl with teal blue hair in a chignon, a pair of yellow headphones, water drop-shaped sunglasses with an orange-brownish frame, an orange-brownish jacket with short sleeves, yellow and teal blue stripes, a blue bra with yellow, orange and teal blue stripes, a matching short skirt, aqua leggins with blue and orange stripes and a pair of blue heels with orange and yellow laces. Her glove is cyan. P2 P2 is a panda wearing an aqua green hat with the letters "JD" on it, an orange bandana on his neck, a blue shirt with aqua green, orange and yellow stripes and "JD" written in orange on the right side. His glove is yellow. Jdcadorationtohappiness coach 1.png|P1 Jdcadorationtohappiness coach 2.png|P2 Beta The dancer is a girl with black hair tied into a ponytail by a green lace. She wears a pair of round sunglasses with a golden frame. She wears a red-and-orange tank top and a pair of turquoise baggy jeans. On her left arm there is a green bangle. She also wears a pair of light orange Converse shoes. Background Beta The background is a skyscraper roof with a gray metropolis in the background; throughout the routine, the coach forms colorful circles and lines covering the roof surface. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine. Gold Move 1: P1 shrugs while facing P2, and P2 crosses his arms. Gold Move 2: P1 puts her left hand behind her neck and shakes her right heel, and P2 moves his right hand to his hat. Gold Move 3: Both stomp your right feet and shake your arms, while standing on the left side. Solo2 po gold.png|Gold Move 1 Together ar sh.png|Gold Move 2 111forget sh gold.png|Gold Move 3 Beta There are 3 Gold Moves in the beta routine. All Gold Moves: Punch the air upwards with both hands. adorationtohappinessGM.png|All Gold Moves Adoration_to_Happiness_Beta_GMs_In_Game.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Trivia * This is the first song by Wiber Pan in , after Clown. * This is the fifth routine to include the Panda after C'mon, Timber, I Gotta Feeling, and Don’t Stop Me Now, and the first time the Panda appears outside the main franchise. * The routine was meant to feature a single female coach instead of a Duet, but this idea didn't make it into the final game. ** Nevertheless, the updated routine still uses the Beta background. * The beta and updated version have the shortest pictograms sprite in the game (33 pictograms). Gallery Jdcadorationtohappiness 2s cover1.png|''Adoration to Happiness'' (快乐崇拜) jdcadorationtohappiness_2s_cover.png|''Adoration to Happiness'' (快乐崇拜) (Beta) Jdcadorationtohappiness cover 2x updated.png| cover Jdcadorationtohappiness_cover_2x.png|Beta cover JDCAdorationToHappiness pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Adorationtohappiness_pictos-sprite.png|Beta pictograms Screenshot 2016-08-04 at 3.00.27 PM.png|Behind the Scenes Videos Adoration_to_Happiness_快乐崇拜_Angela_And_Wilber Just Dance Vitality School - Adoration To Happiness Gameplay (Pictograms Only) Just Dance Vitality School - Adoration To Happiness Beta Gameplay|Beta Gameplay References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Chinese Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in 舞力全开：活力派 Category:Leaked Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Isaiah Rashaad